1. l Field of the Invention
A seal gasket specifically configured to seal the joint between adjacent oval concrete pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to provide a pipe connection comprising a penetrating pipe and a receiving pipe. Various retaining rings or sealing rings are employed which extend into the inner side of the receiving pipe ending a short distance from the free end of the pipe wherein the diameter of the retaining ring being substantially equal to the inner diameter of the receiving pipe.
Typically, pipes used to carry or transport large volumes of water or other fluid include an enlarged bell end to receive the next adjacent round pipe. However the terrain and water table in some areas does not permit use of round pipes with enlarged bell joints for sufficient volumes of water or other fluid to be transported. Thus oval pipes with symmetrical outer periphery have been developed. Unfortunately alignment and fitting of such oval pipes is relatively difficult.
Examples of the prior art are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,853; 2,832,614; 3,315,971; 3,414,273; 3,573,871; 3,575,430; 3,656,771; 3,520,541; 3,515,396; 3,675,685; 3,857,589; 4,084 828; 4,174,859; 4,279,425; together with Germany No. 2,402,022 and Great Britain No. 1,080,816.